La Nueva Semidios
by WISEGIRLluvesSEAWEEDBRAIN
Summary: Por favor, lean este historia ... Es sobre una chica llamada Nicky Hart. Es bastante compleja (gran amiga de los personajes de Los Huegos de Hambre, maga, súper nerd y mucho, MUCHO, mas ) Si quieres saber más ... Lean esta historia!
1. Chapter 1

La Nueva Semidios

_Punto de Vista (PDV) de Percy_

Chiron me llamó a la casa grande pues habría de presentarme con nuestro más reciente miembro del círculo de semidioses, Nicky Hart, una semidiosa de quince años de edad, quien recientemente se había fugado de su hogar. Entré a la casa grande donde se encontraba una chica joven de pelo largo y rubio con ojos verdes como la mar, cuya mirada me recordaba mucho a la mía misma. Cuando me vio, pareció sorprendida, retomando instantáneamente una careta de tranquilidad, tras la cual seguramente intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos. Percibí claramente, observando a través de sus ojos, que estaba atemorizada, al igual que me sentí yo hace ya 5 años.

Caminé hacia ella con calma, y la mire fijamente, "Eres ahora una semidiosa, justo igual que yo. ¿Sabes lo que esto representa? " Le pregunté.

"Sí, sí lo sé. Mi profesor, el profesor McGonnagal, nos habló sobre el hecho durante una de mis clases. "

"Bueno, ahora solo pende que te reclamen. Y necesitas también un arma de defensa propia de una semidiosa, " le contesté.

"Ya poseo una espada. Mi mamá me la entregό antes de venir aquí. Aprendí a utilizar la espada cuando tenía siete años, yo siempre cuestioné su excesivo interés en ello, pero ahora entiendo por qué me hizo aprender a usarla.

Nicky frotó su amuleto sobre su collar, tornándose en una espada de poco más de medio metro de altura, hecho con oro imperial y un fino tallado de flores.

"De acuerdo a mi madre, mi padre me la heredó para utilizarla en el momento más adecuado, " comentό Nicky.

"Percy, ¿podrías mostrarle a Nicky los alrededores? Llévala a cenar, ¿te parece? " Preguntó Chiron

"Por supuesto." Es todo lo que dije. Mientras caminábamos hacia el pabellón del comedor, le pregunté sobre su vida. "Así que , ¿dónde vives?"

"Durante el año escolar vivo en Gran Bretaña con mi tía, así puedo ir con facilidad a la escuela a la que acabo de entrar. Las vacaciones y el resto del año la paso cerca de aquí, en una casa de campo al lado del mar,"

"¿Tienes muchos amigos?" Le pregunté a Nicky.

"Sí. Peeta, también conocido como "El Nino Con el Pan" capitán del equipo de baloncesto y Katniss, quién también responde a Gatita' capitana del equipo del tiro al arco, ambos salen juntos al momento. Gale, el capitán del equipo de fútbol y Madge, capitana del equipo de porristas son también muy agradables. Johanna es también mi amiga, ella forma parte del equipo de softbol. Cashmere y Gloss son gimnastas en la Escuela Preparatoria de Panem, son los únicos gemelos en la institución. Finnick y Annie son del equipo de natación, también están entre mi círculo de amigos. En cuanto a mí, me he ganado la reputación de nerd, estoy en el equipo de tiro al arco, formo parte del equipo de natación, juego softbol, y soy también muy buena gimnasta. Ah, y me estoy olvidando de Malcom, que se mudó hace como hace 2 años, lo extraño muchísimo. En la escuela nos llaman 'los vencedores' porque somos todos muy buenos en algo.

"Wow!" Expresé sin decir más.

"De paso, en mi nueva escuela, mis mejores amigos se llaman Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione."

A medida que continuamos caminando, encontramos a Annabeth hablando con un chico de su fraternidad, el consejero principal del campamento de Atena. Me acerqué por detrás y la abrazé.

"Hey, chica genio. ¿Cómo estás? " Justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, oímos decir a Nicky-

Nicky POV

"Malcolm, ¿eres tú?"

"Nicky?"

"Oh, por los cielos de Zeus. Malcolm…" le dije sonriendo, emocionada de ver a mi mejor amigo.

"Nicky! Que padre. Cόmo está todo en casa?"

"Bueno, El Nino Con el Pan y gatita, por fin andan juntos," provocando a Malcolm una risa burlona. "Cashmere y Gloss ya han sido aceptados en los Juegos Olímpicos, claro, en cuanto alcancen la edad propia. Mionie y Ron no se separan ni un segundo, y yo finalmente  
inicié mi quinto año escolar. Harry ha sido adoptado por una nueva familia, los Jackson. Harry dice que la señora Sally es muy agradable. También dice tener un hermano mayor ahora quien afirma llevar sangre mixta en las venas, y creo que tiene razón. Todo lo demás sigue en marcha en W y M."

_Percy PDV _

Un chico llamado Harry adoptado por los Jackson, que además se dice tener un hermano mayor de media sangre. Vaya, si me encontré con ese tal Harry. Mamá lo adoptó, y de hecho, es algo parecido a mí.

_3 ª persona PDV_

Los cuatro, Nicky, Percy, Anabeth, y Malcolm entraron en el pabellón del comedor, "¿Dónde quieren sentarse," preguntó Percy.

"Cerca de la fuente. Tengo algo que mostrarle a Malcolm" comentό Nicky.

Caminaron hacia la fuente y se sentaron.

Final del Capítulo 1

**Hola chicos, mi nombre es Nicky.**

**Para aquellos que se así lo perciben, Nicky Hart tiene un gran secreto y, posiblemente, más de 1. Posiblemente involucre la magia y el mundo de Hogwarts….**

**Más acerca sobre mis personajes y mi historia**

*** Ella es alumna en Hogwarts….**

*** Es también una semidios**

*** Ella es una S *******

*** Los magos están actualmente en guerra.**

*** Los semidioses acaba de terminar una guerra contra Cronos**

*** Como se han dado cuenta lleva mi nombre …**

*** Es gran amiga de los personajes de "Los Juegos de Hambre".**

*** Existe un secreto más acerca de Nicky, pero tendrás que leerlo en mi próximo capítulo ...**

**Este es mi primer Fanfic**

*** Me muero de emoción. Ojala les guste!***

**Por favor lee mi historia y ofrece tus críticas. Solo críticas constructivas. Soy novata en esto.**

**Con aprecio de ~ Nicky**

**Disculpen me por mis erores.**


	2. En Espera

Hola a todos

No se molesten, pero tengo varias estorias

EN ESPERA.

He estado muy ocupado así que,

Hasta el 7 de Enero no podre

poner nuevas historias.

Estoy de vacaciones en Francia.

HAHAHA!

Bueno, gracias por leer mi historia

Y nos vemos el 7 de Enero!

:D


End file.
